


Us Against the World

by IminyeTuor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminyeTuor/pseuds/IminyeTuor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s how it’s always been: the Winchesters against the world. And that’s how it’ll always be, until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a long story, so pretty please, be patient with me!  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Sadly I do not own Supernatural.

“The Winchesters? Of course I’ve heard about them. They are a fucking legend”

Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. It doesn’t really matter how you put those names, but you’ll always find them together. Wherever Sam goes, Dean will follow and wherever Dean goes you’ll always see a taller boy one step behind.

That’s how it’s always been: the Winchesters against the world. And that’s how it’ll always be, until the end.

Do you want to hear their story? It’s very simple. It’s about family, about sacrifices but above everything it’s about love. I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t mean incest. I mean something much bigger than that.

...............

Dean grew up with a father whose only purpose was to kill the demon that had murdered his wife. It wasn't the nicest place to be raised, but it was home, not because John was the only parent he had, but because every time Dean looked at Sam he knew there wasn't another place where he’d rather be.

Sam was such an innocent boy, always smiling at Dean and telling him the stupidest things. But he never complained, because those stupid things Sam told him about, those were the things that made him happy. And Sam was the happiest person in the world knowing he had made his big brother smile.

They never knew something else. Everything they had was each other, and John. But John was gone most of the time and they were left alone. They’d fight, sometimes, but they’d always forget about that in an hour, they couldn’t be mad at each other for more than that.

Of course, time changes things. Sam lost his innocence the day John told him about hunting. Ever since that day Sam would always fight with John. The younger Winchester wanted a normal life, not just for him, but for his brother too. Sam wanted them to have a home, to go to one school and have friends that would last for a lifetime. Yeah, he wanted so many things, but the moment his father explained him what his job was Sam knew, he knew he would never have those things he had dreamt about, unless he decided to leave.

So Sam left, and never looked back. Dean had wanted to stop him, to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine, but he knew the truth. The truth was that Sam was better off without him and dad.

Dean cried so hard and for so long that John started to worry about his son. Dean would lock himself in the bathroom and cry, thinking about the brother he had lost and that probably would never see again. Sam had been his everything. “ _Watch out for Sam”._ That had been Dean’s job, but he had failed. He couldn’t watch out for Sammy if he was halfway across the country. And that’s how Dean had decided to check up on Sam, he would go once in a while and park the Impala outside Sam’s dorm, he would stay there all night and go by morning. Sam never knew. Sam didn’t care.

When John disappeared, Dean had been lost. His dad was the only thing he had left, and now he was gone. More than ten days passed for him to go to Standford. He didn’t want to go and ask Sam for help, but then again he never liked to be alone.

So he drove 10 hours, barely taking a rest. Just one goal in mind, to see Sammy again. Once there, Dean had no idea what he should do. Should he knock on the door and pretend everything was fine? Because it sure as hell wasn't. So decision taken, he entered the small apartment and waited for Sam to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I know this chapter is ridiculously short but I promise next one will be longer! Thanks for reading, waiting for feedback!


End file.
